Reimei no Arcana- Nakaba and Adele's love story
by MariaSakura2000
Summary: Nakaba is a disgrace to the royal family and locked in a tower. the only one that visits her is Adele, the next king. love starts to blossom between them.
1. Chapter 1

In a faraway land, there is a kingdom called Senan. A princess fell in love with a commoner and abandoned her role of a princess to marry the red haired man. Shortly after they got married, the princess got pregnant. It was a joyous time, but for some unknown reason her husband and soon to be father died. The heart broken princess gave birth to a red haired girl and named her, Nakaba. The mother and daughter lived happily, until the day of Nakaba's forth birthday. The neighbouring country, that Senan shared the island to, Belquat. Attacked there small village and the mother died.

The mother's only ally Loki. Took the little, lost princess to the Senan Castle. He showed the king, Nakaba's Grandfather, the king a pendant. That belonged to her beloved daughter and took Nakaba in. He killed Loki, as he was a sub-person and was born from a human and sub-person, a taboo.

The king might have taken in the girl. But locked her up in a dirty tower, as she had red hair and was a disgrace of the Royal family. The only person that visited her was Adele, the next king.

Adele was cruel to Nakaba and treated her unkindly. But the reason for his actions was, he wanted her to have a feeling towards him. He might not admit it he loved her hair and her.

Now let the love story begin!


	2. Chapter 2

Nakaba is now sixteen and has lived in the castles tower of twelve years.

Nakaba looked outside her tower window and saw him, Adele. What is he going to do to me know? For twelve years he has tortured her. He has pulled her long red hair, beat her and made he go days without food or water. She looked outside the window again and saw him disappear at the bottom of the tower.

She sat back in wooden chair and looked down at herself. She had a plain, long sleeve dress on. It was covered in dirt and has a small hole, near the hem of the dress. She looked towards her locked door and heard his heavy footsteps, coming her way. She heard the jingle of keys and a click, indicating the door was unlock. She closed her eyes tightly shut in fear that he was in a bad mood and would beat her had.

After a minute of no sound she opened her eyes. She was staring straight at Adele. He was inched away from her face. She could smell his minty breath, from his favourite mint tea. "Hello, my dearest Nakaba." He said slowly, with an evil smile. She turned her head away and looked outside her window. She could feel his body stiffen and he grabbed her jaw and turned her head to face him. He raised his hand and slapped her and said to her furiously "when I am speaking to you, don't ignore me!" She put her hand to her right cheek and winced as she touched it. Her eyes filled with tears, threatening to over flow. She inhaled deeply and exhaled. She looked at him straight in the eyes and didn't say anything. Adele glared at her and left the room and locked the door,

She stared out of the window again and saw him leave the tower and pushed a gardened, watering the plants. She watched as he left. She might hate him, but without him she would be very lonely. She expected she won't have any food tonight or tomorrow. So it was a good thing she had a stash of fruit she had dried in the sun. She had a few pieces of dry apple, apricot, mango and her favourite peach. She picked up a piece of dried peached and brought it to her lips. The peach smelled like him, mint. He must keep the peaches in his room, she thought to herself.

She smiled. Even if he is mean he can be kind. I might be falling for him, she thought. She shook her head suddenly and made herself dizzy. Nakaba leaned into her wooden chair and fell asleep. Her dreams were full of the outside world with Adele.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Nakaba woke up it was late evening. She looked around her room and as she expected, there was no tray of food found. She sighed sadly and looked outside her window. The sky was a dark indigo and she could just see the garden below. The white roses, glistened in the night and the black roses, dissolved into the shadows.

Nakaba stood up and got out her rag nightie. She took of her day time dress and then all of a sudden she heard a click and the only door in the room opened and there stood, Adele. He stood there in shock, to only see her under garments. He blushed and Nakaba screamed. He quickly shut the door and yelled "Hurry up and get changed, no one wants to see your disgraceful body!"

Nakaba quickly got changed and Adele came back into the room with a tray. Her face lit up, but when he took the cloth off, that had been over it. All there was a half burnt bun and a cup of water. Adele placed the tray on her wooden chair and looked at her. "Hurry up and eat up, I need to return the tray to the kitchen." Nakaba quickly stuffed the half burn bread into her mouth and chewed. She ignored the ashy flavour and skulled down her water. Adele picked up the tray and said under his breath "Pig." And left the room and locked the door.

Adele returned the tray back to the kitchen and just as he was about to leave a maid said to him "His Majesty, wished to see you, in his quarters." Adele left the kitchen and made his way to the king's room. Why on earth does he want? Adele thought. He came to the king's door and knocked. "You may come in!" a deep voice said. "Hello sire. What is it that you want me for?" Adele asked politely.

The king gestured at seat. Adele walked up to the seat and sat down. "I am getting very old and soon I will pass through the heavenly gates. You need a wife as you are the successor of my throne" Adele nodded in agreement, even though he didn't want to get married to an unknown high class girl. "Who is the girl you wish to marry me?" He asked. "Nakaba. She may be a disgrace to the royal family but she is my grandchild and a princess of this country." Adele looked at him in disbelief. "If she was to marry you and conceive children, they will be full blooded royals. Also she is a beautiful young woman and I have realised for some time now, you visit her a lot and you like her. She will be a suitable wife and queen!" the king said. Adele was shocked and said "But" the king glared at him and yelled "There will be no buts! Leave now!"

Adele walked back to his room slowly. Nakaba my wife and queen? The king expects children that means I will have to do that. Adele blushed at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Today is the day that Nakaba leaves the tower, Adele thought to himself. He left the castle through the servants' door, the same as any other day to visit her. He walked towards the rose garden, which surrounded the old tower. Adele saw Nakaba sitting on her little wooden chair as usual. She was asleep. Nakaba was unusually pale and had dark shadows under her eyes. He walked up the stairs and unlocked the strong, wooden door.

He entered the room quietly. Adele saw that she was still wearing her night down and had her long red hair loose. That was the first time he saw her hair loss. She would always plait it into one plait. He ran his fingers through her, blood red hair.

Nakaba eyes fluttered open and she saw Adele. He was inches away from her face and he was playing with her hair. She yelped in surprise and fell off her chair. "Why are you here so early in the morning?" he just stared at her. His eyes were full of a wonder and emotion she didn't recognize. "Today is your lucky day!" he said. She raised an eyebrow at him, but he ignored it and continued "You are leaving the tower today and for ever! Also you becoming my bride." Nakaba was speechless for a moment and then she suddenly stood up and yelled "Why am I becoming your bride?"

Adele answered "Because you are royalty and when you conceive my children they will be full blooded royalty" when Nakaba was still dumbfounded he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door and out. Nakaba looked down and saw stairs. Nakaba has been locked in the tower for a long time and hasn't ever walked over a few metres. She gulped and went down the first step then the next. On the third step she slipped and Adele swiftly catched her and carried her, bridal style down the stairs. She blushed as her dress had gone up past her knees and she was so close to Adele.

When they exited the tower, Adele placed her down. She looked in amazement at all the roses. There were white, red and black roses. Adele walked towards the red roses and picked one, as it was as red as Nakaba's hair. He handed Nakaba the roses. When she was about to say thank you, she noticed hi hand was full of blood. The thorns cut his palm. She quickly grabbed his hand "Hey, that hurts." He said. She grabbed the bottom of her skirt and ripped off a bit of it. She quickly bandaged his hand.

The dirty white fabric was now a deep blood red. Nakaba couldn't handle the colour and smell of the blood and fainted. Luckily Adele catched her and took her to the castle. He placed Nakaba onto his bed and watched her sleep. He looked at his bandaged hand and whispered into Nakaba's ear "Thank You


	5. Chapter 5

Nakaba felt different. She felt warmth and comfort. She slowly opened her eyes to discover, she was in clean clothes, in a proper bed. She looked around and saw she was in a massive room. Nakaba tip toed out of bed and went to the balcony's door. She stared in amazement, below the room she was in was a magnificent garden. It had lilies, roses, sun flowers, lavender bushes, herb, fruit trees, flower trees and any other plant you can imagine.

Sitting underneath an apple tree was a boy. She leaned more forward to see who it was. It was Adele! He was reading a book. She turned towards her right and saw the tower that she had been in for twelve years. Nakaba suddenly remembered what Adele had said the previous day, she was to become his wife/queen and conceive his children! She quickly ran around the room to find a dress to wear. She found a white, short sleeve dress, that had green leaved embroidered on the bottom of the skirt. She quickly put the dress on and yelled out to Adele "Come up, I'm lonely!"

Adele sighed. He shut the book he had just been reading, as his fiancé wanted him. He entered the castle and climbed up the deserted stairs to his room that was now also Nakaba's. He opened the door and saw Nakaba leaning against the balcony's railing. He walked up behind her quietly and yelled out boo. She jumped in surprise. "Why did you want me for, reddy?" Adele asked. "I'm lonely and hungry!" she answered.

Adele grabbed Nakaba and jumped off the balcony. She screamed right in his ear. They landed on the ground with a loud thump. He quickly ran up to an apple tree and picked two apples. He handed Nakaba one of them. They were both shiny and a ruby, red colour. Nakaba bit into it greedily. It was delicious, it had a sweet and tangy taste that made her taste bugs dance. "It's delicious" she said with her mouth half full. A little bit of the apple stuck to her face. "You've got apple on your face." Adele said as he wiped away. His fingers slightly brushed Nakaba's ruby red lips. She blushed and took a step away from him. "Thanks" she said to him nervously.


End file.
